


Art for the story "Pistols and Brothers" by Bailey Montagne

by mella68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "Pistols and Brothers" by Bailey Montagne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pistols and Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11460) by Bailey Montagne. 



Summary provided by the author:

When Myles Hudson comes up to Everard Crowe in a gaming establishment, accuses Everard of killing his brother, and then shoots him in the leg, how could the two possibly end up as friends? Read this story to find out.

 

 

ressources:

background: [http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Abbotsford_House_Library.JPG](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Abbotsford_House_Library.JPG)

head 1: [http://mensfashion.about.com/od/goominghair/ss/AHfall05hair_14.htm](http://mensfashion.about.com/od/goominghair/ss/AHfall05hair_14.htm)

head 2: [http://menshairstylesx.info/2011/09/david-beckhams-curtain-hairstyle/](http://menshairstylesx.info/2011/09/david-beckhams-curtain-hairstyle/)

body 1: [http://www.bravaauthors.com/blog/2010/11/01/undressing-a-victorian-man/](http://www.bravaauthors.com/blog/2010/11/01/undressing-a-victorian-man/)

body 2: [http://leavemethewhite.com/caps/displayimage.php?album=244&pos=317](http://leavemethewhite.com/caps/displayimage.php?album=244&pos=317)


End file.
